The Music in my Heart
by Natami Hikaru
Summary: You are not exactly just like everyone else at school. You have with a bittersweet past. However, you have a hidden talent that may soon be released! You also have really cool friends that love and care for ya! Everything seems to fall into place when...


* * *

This is the very first Kingdom Hearts fanfic I have ever written. To all Kingdom hearts fans, I really hope you enjoy my..._**unique **_story!

As a side note, 0000 is you!

**The Music in my Heart**

_**By: Natami Hikaru**_

* * *

_**Dear Diary**_

_**I have lived in Destiny Islands for 2 weeks now. I can't believe that I made friends on the first day! This high school is so not like my old one. This whole new life is different to. I hope Carmen is proud of me! Well thanks to child services being cheap, I pretty much HAVE to get a job. It's all good though. I have the best job in the world- I just have to keep it a secret. I start tomorrow!! Well, before I fall asleep, I have to finish my math problems. Ughhh I HATE math. Byi Byi!**_

_**Always Dreaming,**_

_**0000-chan**_

"Oh wow it looks like a beautiful day! That's terrible...at least for a Monday." You say jokily to yourself as you wake up on a warm, September morning. Since you lived on an island, it was warm year-round. You got dressed and headed out on your way to school. Nobody lived with you because of past events in your life. Let me explain your past so you understand this story:

You had a perfect little life until you were 6 years old. Your mother died in a bank robbery and you and your father were alone together. When your mom died, your dad went through a great deal of depression. He began to drink and since you were worried about daddy, you cried every day-especially when he beat you.One day he tied you to a chair with a wire but somehow before he could get the belt, you broke free and fled to the police. Now you under the care of Carmen. You loved Carmen. Despite all your troubles, around Carmen they melted away and turned into happiness. You could never resist Carmen's happy charm!

However, tragedy strikes once more. Carmen passes away, and since you refuse to go to a foster home, 3 months later the police and child services allow you to live on your own in Destiny Island. They send you money every week and they pay rent, give you money for food, and give you money for clothes and personal others stuff you need (but they are very cheap!).

Now, this is where the story begins...

"Hey Roxas!!" You yell and wave.

"Mornin' 0000 !" Roxas said, in his usual cheerful voice. He walked over to you to join you on the walk to school.

"I'm so not in the mood for class today." You said with a sigh. "Especially since math is my first class." You groaned at your own statement.

"Aw come on 0000 , it's not so bad! Numbers are...coo...well...they're numbers!" Roxas said with hope at first.

"Easy for you to say! You have art class! Then you have history followed by gym and then music! The only subject that requires real work is History, but that's my favorite subject! You have all the classes I love on a Monday, when I need them the most!" You glare at Roxas in a jealous manner and sigh once more. "You lucky seashell."

"Lucky seashell?" Roxas asks, with a chuckle. "Where didja hear that one?"

"Sora. I found it funny, so I decided to use it." You stare at Roxas, as his face turns red.

You stop walking when Roxas stops and slowly falls to the ground on his knees holding his stomach.

"R-Roxa-" "BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! NO FRICKIN' WAY!! 0000, YOU MAY HAVE BEEN HERE FOR A LITTLE WHILE, BUT YOU HAVE TO LEARN THIS IMPORTANT LESSON- NEVER EVER REPEAT THE STUPID THINGS SORA SAYS EVER -ER -ER!! Roxas starts pounding the floor because he's laughing so hard.

At impeccable timing, Sora sees you and Roxas, and walks over to you guys.

"Hey guys! What-..." Sora stares confused at Roxas for pounding the floor.

Roxas doesn't notice Sora and starts to rise. As he sees Sora, he falls right back to the floor pounding the ground and punching his stomach to try to stop himself.

"It hurts s-sooooo bad!!" Roxas says as he squeezes his stomach. You turn to the side for a sec to release your embarrassment (you are embarrassed more for him than yourself) and you pull him up by his white collar.

"Okay Roxas, that's enough. I DEFIANTLY know now to never to say that and other things EVER AGAIN!" Roxas wipes the dust off of his pants and his incredible laughter turns into little giggles. Meanwhile, Sora stares at both of you, confused by everything that just happened.

"Umm what's going on?" Sora asks, looking at you and Roxas with a puzzled expression.

"You don't wanna know." You said , looking down.

Sora ignores it and you guys head into school. You three split and you head to your locker which conveniently is right next to Kairi's.

"Hey Kairi!" You say as you open your locker. "What's up, 0000 ?" Kairi says with a tired smile. Just like you, Kairi hated Mondays, so she looked and felt as tired and bummed out as you did.

"Ugh, I'm so tired. I can't wait for the end of the day!" You say as you get your math textbook out. "Yeah, same here. I really hate science. It's sooo boring." Kairi exaggerated (even though science really was boring).

"Well, I'm gonna head to class. I have to finish the last 2 problems and I'm finally done! Bye Kairi!" You both wave at each other and head to class.

You walk in the classroom in search for your friend, Namine. As you look, someone calls out for you and you turn to them. It was Namine!

"Hey !" Namine said with a soft, sweet smile. You greeted her as well and you both sat down. You finish your problems as you chat with her and finally, boring as hell math class begins. Lovely.

**--Z--Z--Z--**

With math and science out of the way, it's lunch time! You settle at the table (you were the first one there) and wait for the whole gang to come. The one who got there first is Riku. He sits in his usual seat, at the edge to the right. You sat in your spot which was the middle of the opposite side of Riku. "Hey Riku!" You say sounding a bit chipper. "Hey." He replies.

It's always awkward to talk with Riku in the beginning of a conversation. Even Roxas and the others have trouble. Well, except Sora. You don't know how he does it.

"So...Riku...how was class?" You ask, hoping to get an answer that's more than three words. "It was boring, as usual. I fell asleep during science." Riku answer plainly, his arms crossed as he said it. That surprised you at first, but you eventually got an answer out.

"You fell asleep?! Well that's not a surprise."

"What's not a surprise?" You hear someone say. You look up and see that Sora and Namine were standing behind. You turn to them and give them a smile. "Hey guys!" You say with a grin. Riku puts his hand up to signal a hello.

"So what's not a surprise?" Sora asks, sitting beside you and putting his face up to you. You move back and he gets closer. You feel your cheeks turn hot. "Sora, give her some space. She can't breathe with you all up at her face." Riku scolds, annoyed at Sora.

"Sorry, 0000 . " Sora says embarrassed as he moves back. Namine giggles."Oh Sora, you always get in 0000's face. That makes her feel awkward ya know."

"Really?" Sora said, a bit shocked. But then, an evil smile appeared on Sora's face. " I make you nervous, 0000?" Sora asks in a devious way. Your cheeks turn pink as you try to answer. "Uh..um..er..." "Hey guys!" Kairi and Roxas say in unison.

"Perfect timing." You thought. "I'm starving! I'm gonna go buy lunch." Kairi says starting to get to the line. "Me too!" You and Namine say. All three of you girls go walk and get lunch. Meanwhile, the boys start getting their packed lunch and begin to eat.

"Ya know, that was kinda mean to make 0000 answer that." Riku says, taking a bite into his sandwich. "Make 0000 answer what?" Roxas asks, confused. "Hehe, but it's so funny XD! 0000 looks cute when she's nervous or afraid to answer. Sora said with that evil little grin.

"Answer what?" Roxas asked, really wanting to know. "I asked if 0000  I make her nervous!" Sora answered as he took a bite out of his applesause. "If you knew the answer, why did you ask?" Riku said, defending you. " You're defending 0000 a lot today." Sora said, looking at Riku suspiciously.

"You're teasing her a lot today." Riku answered back. Roxas didn't know what to say. "_Sora makes her nervous..." _he thought. "_Does that mean that she likes him_?" Roxas turned pink and became lost in thought.

"Roxas? Roxas?" Sora says, shaking Roxas. "Wha?!" Roxas answers surprised. "Are you okay, Roxas?" Sora innocently asked.

"Um Oh yeah, I'm fine." Roxas answered nervously.He quickly and aggressively grabbed his sandwich and took a huge bite out of his sandwich. "AHHHH!!" Roxas screamed. A part of the cafeteria looked over at him and grew silent.

"What happened?" Sora asked, a bit concerned. Roxas looked down embarrassed. He then whispered what happened to Sora and Riku. "WHAT?! " Sora yelled, laughing and slapping his leg. "Honestly Roxas..." Riku said actually laughing a little. "How the hell did you bite your finger?" Sora and Riku said at the same time laughing.

Roxas turned red of embarrassment and looked down. That was the stupidest thing he had ever done.

"Hehe well hehe..um arrrre y-you okAY AHAHAHAHA!!" Sora tried to say as nicely as he could. "Alright Sora enough. You're making him feel awkward." Riku said annoyed.

Sora instantly shut up. "I make Roxas nervous! D-does that m-mean that Roxas is, is..."

"WHAT?! NO! ARE YOU STUPID?!" Riku yelled and slapped him in the back of the head. "Are you stupid?...Wait, stupid question.." Riku corrected himself. "Hey!" Sora complained. "Thanks Riku." Roxas said, rubbing his fingers. "Sora, that's going a bit too far." Roxas said annoyed.

"Hey um Sora, you're in my spot." Namine said softly. "Oh uh sorry Namine." Sora said as he went to the other side of the rectangular table. You sat right in between Namine and Roxas. Kairi took her spot leaving Sora in the middle.

"What a long line! I can't believe you got the last pudding, 0000 !" Kairi exclaimed. "Hehe, I got lucky. That kid behind me threw daggers with his eyes at me for taking it. Oh well!" You say, as you take a victorious bite out of your pudding.

You guys all ate in silence for about 8 minutes when Sora broke the silence. "Hey 0000 , I never noticed this till now. That's a pretty ring on your finger!" he said. Sora grabbed your hand to take a better look. You felt a bit shocked at how bold Sora is. Kairi got a little jealous but that melted away when Roxas grabbed your hand as well.

"Yeah 0000, it's so beautiful." Roxas said as he stared at your hand in awe. He then let go of your not realizing you were turning redder by the second.

"It's a wedding ring." you said casually.

Everyone's eyes widened and Sora, Roxas, and Kairi began chocking on their food. Namine almost spit out her milk. Even Riku began was stunned to hear this. His eyes widened for a good ten seconds then simmered down when he thought about it.

"0000, you're married?!" Sora yelled a bit concerned. Now all eyes were on you. You couldn't help but laugh at their reactions. "No way! This is my mom's wedding ring. I'm waaaaaaay to young to be married. And besides, I've never even had a boyfriend!"

Sora, Riku, and Roxas look at you as if you're a liar.

"What?" you ask, a bit confused.

"Wow. I can't believe that you've **never **had a boyfriend." Sora said with a serious tone.

"Does that mean you've never had a first kiss?" Namine peeped up.

"What is this truth or dare?" you asked defensively. "So you have a first kiss already?" Kairi asked."Actually...well...no," you admit shyly.

"You're serious?!" Roxas shouted in disbelief. "Well, yeah. I can't believe that you all have had a first kiss?!" you call out ,looking at everyone. "Yeah. Except Namine." Kairi answered. "Well..." Namine began. "...that's not entirely true." Everyone now set their eyes on Namine, including you. "What?! You've had a kiss already?! Why didn't you tell me?" Kairi yelped, surprised at Namine.

"It was when I was away over the summer. I forgot to mention it." she said softly, blushing.

"I am...in complete shock. Who did you kiss??" Kairi asked eagerly. "Well actually, he kissed me." Namine said as she look up at the ceiling. "Who , who who?!" Sora asked about to jump out of his seat. "Come on Namine! You can't leave us like this! Tell us!!" Roxas said as eager as Sora. Even Riku wanted to know. You stood shut because once they were done with Namine, you were next. Even so, you wanted to know.

"I ...c-can't say...not yet. Not here." Namine squeaked. Her face was bright red. "Okay , Namine, I'll let you off easy for now. We'll speak about this later." Kairi ended. "However.." Sora began once more. " there is the issue of 0000." All eyes were back on you again. "_Great, my luck_." you thought.

"Have you ever had a first crush at least?" Kairi asked. You looked down. "Well uhhhh...no." you answered. Your cheeks were 10 shades of red. "I don't believe you! Are you actually serious?" Roxas asked, stunned by your answer.

"Well...yeah. To be honest, I've always kinda been a bit of a ...(you gulp hard and mumble) tomboy... " You looked up to see five pairs of eyes staring you down.

"Can I ask something?" you say. "Uhhhhh sure." Roxas answers for everyone. " Why are you guys so shocked about all this?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Kairi said. "You're a cute girl. It's so hard to believe that you have never had a first kiss or anything." Sora stated. You blush slightly that he called you "cute" but that soon faded away. "Yeah well-" "BEEEEEEEEP! LUNCH PERIOD IS OVER. PLEASE HEAD TO YOUR NEXT CLASS. THANK YOU." The loud speaker cut you off. Your next class was Literature."_I never loved literature so much in my life!"_ you thought to yourself.

You guys got up and headed to your classes. Unfortunately for you, Sora and you shared the same class. You knew he was going to bother you about all of this.

Sora put his arm around your shoulder and grinned at you. " This is gonna be interesting." He told you. You shuttered and shivered at the thought.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Inside the Author's Mind...(That's me!!)**

Oh wow! Part 1 is done! I hope you guys like it. As you can tell, it is basically you and three guys: Sora, Riku, and Roxas. Yes, it does start off like many stories with the high school crud, but I needed them to be in high school! It's the only way it would make sense! Please understand! I promise the story gets better!

If I get at least 10 reviews (that of course don't hate my story) then I shall put up part 2! I already made part 2 so I hope I can get 10 different people to like my story! See ya!

**-N****atami Sekai Hikaru**

* * *


End file.
